Jahanna, Priestess of Aurora
This article is about the monster. For the hero, see Jahanna (hero). Jahanna, Priestess of Aurora can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Jahanna, which comes from the Mist II's Special Mission:The Source and are at least level 175. You have 168 hours to defeat Jahanna before she flees. = Basic Information = Jahanna has roughly 640 million health. Up to 145 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 50 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 Jahanna also has a Divine Armor which resists 10% of damage per attack. See Divine Item for more info. This battle uses the Monster Class system. Siege Weapons While fighting Jahanna, there are 10 different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. = Battle Lore = Jahanna Summoned The barrier shatters and you enter the oasis. You call out to the priestess who to this point has not noticed your presence. She stops channeling her spell and shoots a deathly gaze at your direction. Jahanna: Why have you disrupted me??? You: You are poisoning this land! Everything is dying and the people are going mad. Why are you doing this? Jahanna: I follow the will of my lady, Aurora! Her wish is my command. You will pay dearly for interrupting me. My lady made it clear that there should be no interruptions. Before you have time to react, a large thorny vine picks up one of your men and throws him against a tree like a rag doll. You grip your blade and prepare for battle! Jahanna Defeated Another thorny vine shoots out from behind Jahanna and targets you. You cut down the tendril and hear Jahanna scream in pain. You advance on her position cutting down and dodging the shooting vines. You are a few yards from Jahanna and decide to make your move. You are not clear of her real intentions but it is clear if you leave her be, the entire Land of Mist will be destroyed. You grip your blade with both hands and jump straight up in the air and aim for Jahanna. You bring your blade down upon Jahanna expecting to end the scourge which has devoured the Land of Mist. The blade slows and eventually comes to a stop. Some powerful force has stopped your blade. Suddenly, a vine grabs you around your neck and constricts cutting off your air supply. Jahanna: My lady, Aurora, protects me with her divine will. Did you think that your mortal hands would be able to pierce a demi-god's divine blessing? The world around you starts to go black. You frantically try to free yourself from the vines to no avail. A loud scream from Jahanna cuts through the air and you drop to the ground gasping for air. You see from the corner of your eye that it was Celesta. She must have freed you. You need to get back into battle to save your army and Celesta. However, the restriction of air has made you weak and you cannot even stand. Meanwhile you witness Jahanna decimate your army and now she has even grabbed hold of Celesta. You curse your weakness. This world has been thrown into chaos. It seems to be unending wars and strife but yet you are only one person. Again you try to stand but it is no use. You are too weak. Is this the end? You grip your blade tight, angry that you are so helpless. All of a sudden, a sharp pain shoots through your head. It burns but at the same time it clears your vision. You become focused and you are able to get to your feet. You see Celesta struggling as she is captured by a vine. You become so enraged that your only thought is to destroy Jahanna. You rush forth with frightening speed and cut down the vine choking Celesta. She falls to the ground but yet you make no attempt to see if she is alive. You continue on your warpath towards Jahanna. Jahanna: Do you not learn warrior? There is no hope to defeat those that have been blessed by the hands of Aurora. Her words fall on deaf ears as you are so enraged and consumed with bloodlust that your only goal is to destroy Jahanna. You continue to cut down vines headed in your direction and again you are mere yards away from Jahanna. You swing your blade with all your might. The force that had stopped your blade previously is no longer there. Jahanna narrowly dodges the attack but your blade still tastes blood as you open up a wound in Jahanna's side. Her screams of pain are piercing. Jahanna: It....it...it.....cannot...be....my lady...Aurora...said that I would be...protected..... The winds start to swirl and leaves begin to fly surrounding Jahanna. The swirling mass of leaves converges on Jahanna and covers her body. The leafy mass sinks into the ground and Jahanna is gone. She has escaped... As your bloodlust wanes, you fall to your knees. What has happened? What was that force that compelled you into your bloodlust? Your head throbs with pain again and then all is black as you fall to the ground. Achievements Jahanna, Priestess of Aurora *Requires: Slay Jahanna 5 times (1,000,000 minimum damage + def) *Rewards: 5 Favor Points Rewards After Slaying Jahanna Notes *Introduced: February 11, 2010 (2010?) *Life Force is an alchemy ingredient that is used to create Force of Nature (Amulet: attack: 35 defense: 50) Category:Monsters